Love beyond other means
by MokenbaNirakaPet
Summary: Kagome finds that Naraku has come back and wants to change his feelings and experience love with her, they return to the future Naraku/Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Love Beyond other means Inuyasha Fanfic Naraku/Kagome

This is set after Inuyasha the final act ending

T rated now M rated in later chapters

Kagome had woken up from a good sleep and wondered how everyone was doing. Kaede was outside tending to all the other villagers and their children; Rin was helping with the activities as well. Kagome walked over to her to ask where Inuyasha was and Sango and Miroku as well.

"Kaede where did Inuyasha go?" Kagome said to her.

"He went to defeat more demons in the area, and as for Miroku and Sango they went to the next area to fight more demons, and took their children with them" She spoke softly to her and finished her duties "Let's go back into the hut it's getting cold out tonight"

"Okay Kaede" Kagome smiled as she followed Kagome into the hut.

While the two slept in pleasant slumber night passed them both. Not too far away a mysterious figure arose; it was Naraku back to his original form of a hanyo. He was back to life and had only one thing on his mind so he headed to Kaede's village.

'Kagome' he said in his head awaiting her presence.

Dawn had approached and Inuyasha had still not come back from killing demons so Kagome was the first to awaken with a loud yawn 'It's so bright out must be a good day today' she thought

"Kagome" a familiar voice went through the wind passing her by but ignored it.

"Kagome are you all right" She asked softly to Kagome

"Yes I'm fine just a little half asleep that's all" She said and noticed villagers coming their way.

"Priestess Kaede, Priestess Kaede" they said out of breath

"What is it Kane" She quarried to the young villager

"Naraku is coming into the village, he seems intent on coming to see someone here" he cried softly.

"Is he here to kill someone" Kaede asked

"No he seems just like he wants to talk to someone, like Lady Kagome for example"

'So that was him talking through the wind to me' she wondered in her head

"Kagome we must get inside now" Kaede told her.

"Okay sure" Kagome said as they hurried inside and hid.

As everyone ran into their homes Naraku came closer and closer to Kaede's hut and silently walked through the front door. He stopped to see Kaede stand in front of him.

"What do you want Naraku, who are you looking for" She questioned him

"You already know who I'm looking for so if you could kindly step away I'll" he was about to finish when he saw Kagome out of the corner of his eye "Kagome so good you could join us today come here little one" he said as he waved his fingers at her like she was a lost pet.

Kagome walked over to him as asked while looking into his crimson eyes, she was in front of him and looked closer to see no malice or amusement in his eyes "What do you want to talk to me about Naraku" she simply implied to him never looking away.

"Is the mutt around here" He asked smoothly

"No he isn't" She said

"Then let's talk private over here in this corner"

"Okay" She smiled at him and held his hand and went over to the corner that she was hiding not too long ago.

Naraku stared at her intently and held her hand in his tightly and told her what she needed to know "Kagome, I came back because a spirit told me to see you again, I never said this before but I missed you and I love you so much" he spoke fast and she blushed so deeply from his words.

"Thank you" She smiled at him and stared at him in his eyes again.

Naraku gave no response and instead passionately kissed her on her lips and fell on top of her body and stopped kissing her and petted her on the head.

She snuggled into his arms and made soft cooing sounds while he continued to pet her on her head.

"Is that what you spoke of when coming to talk to Kagome, Naraku?" Kaede questioned him.

"Yes, that is all I needed to speak of in your presence" He simply spoke.

"Okay I will leave you two alone" Kaede said as she went to the other side of the hut.

As dusk approached Kagome laid beside the dark hanyo who kissed her today and told her sweet words and furrowed her brow on his chest "Naraku?" she asked him

"Yes Kagome?" he answered

"Do you really love me?"

"Yes I do"

"All right" she said as she fell back asleep with him.

The next day came faster than they expected and they were awake and next to the well, Kagome looked at Naraku "How am I supposed to come to the future if the well is closed off"

"Come and I'll show you" he held her in his arms and jumped down the well and touched a weak area in the dirt and a blue light showed at them both "that shows that we can come back to your world and you can see your family" he silkily said.

"Really thank you Naraku thanks so much" Kagome said happily as she hugged and kissed Naraku on the lips.

"You're welcome, but there is one more thing that I want to tell you" he said softly as his crimson eyes peered into her own brown ones "Will you marry me?" he said.

"But Inuyasha…"

"Choose me Kagome please" he said sadly as he closed his eyes and kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

A confused love confession

Kagome looked into Naraku's eyes and blushed at him "I-I didn't know you had these feelings for me" she said as she held his hand "I thought you hated me"

Naraku shook his head and looked into her brown eyes "I was alone and I didn't have a good track record with women because of Kikyo, but somehow if I didn't absorb the jewel and listened to you I would've started a relationship with you, I do love you I just never got the chance to tell you because we always fought against each other" he sincerely said and kissed her again.

"Then yes is the answer I will marry you" she smiled and kissed him on the lips "I want to love you forever now about the well"

"Oh sure" he said as he opened the hole some more and Kagome felt both her and Naraku travel to her future.

"Home" Kagome said crying running to her house knocking on the door "Mom!" she cried

Just as soon as she cried her mom rushed to the door seeing her daughter the first time ever in two months "Kagome how ever did you get back" she cried

"Well I had some help" as she saw Naraku come slowly from the well house to the front door "Naraku got me here"

"Naraku, your enemy" she said looking at him

"No before he was he came back and said he loves me and wants to start a normal relationship with me, even ask to marry me" she said asking the truth

"Marry? Kagome are you sure" her mother asked

"Yes I'm sure" Kagome asked and she told Naraku that he can come into her house and he smiled as he was led in.

He looked around her home, indeed it was nice for a little home but he wished to share her in a glamorous castle that he had before, he just worried Inuyasha didn't come back too early and head for the well to find them both together. Just then Sota came home seeing his sister back from almost two months in the feudal era "Sis is that you" he said as he gave his older sister a big hug

"Sota oh I missed you so much, how was your day in sixth grade good you know Hitomi the girl you met three years ago that I had a crush on, well she's in my classes and she wants me to hang out with her" he said with a small chuckle

"That's good that you have someone nice to talk to and especially her since I think she likes you" She said sincerely

"So sis who is he" he said looking at Naraku

"Oh well he is Naraku he wants to start a relationship with me and marry me someday"

"Is he another demon then?"

"Yes a spider half demon"

"He loves you"

"Yes" she said with a smile

"Then where is Inuyasha"

"He's still in the feudal era on a mission killing other demons"

"Then he may come here"

"He might but Naraku can't be in the same area where inuyasha is"

"Why sis"

"Because he would want to kill him they are still enemies, I don't think that anymore but Inuyasha would" she explained to her younger brother

"Oh then welcome to the higurashi family Mr. Naraku" he said as he bowed his head and headed to his room to talk to his friends and hitomi

"Kagome, I would like to start a family with you if your mother gives me permission to marry you, then we can live happy and have children as many as you want" he said as he kissed her again

"Mom, can you come over here" Kagome called her mother

"In a minute honey I'm talking on the phone" she answered back

"Okay, here she comes ask her" She told to Naraku

"All right so what do you want to ask me about" she asked

"Ms. Higurashi, I am asking for your daughter's hand in marriage so I can live a happy life with her"

"The answer is yes then since you spoke your intentions to me first and you best look after Kagome and make sure she is safe"

"I will thank you Ma'am" he said as he bowed his head and smiled as he kissed Kagome on her lips

Just as Kagome headed up the stairs with Naraku, Inuyasha barged in and yelled "Naraku! You should've stayed dead" as he charged in claws ready

"Inuyasha SIT BOY!" she said as inuyasha fell to the ground and told naraku to head to her room and close the door. She saw inuyasha get up annoyed

"Why do you let that murderer be able to stay in your house, and why do you smell of his scent so much" he yelled

"Well he loves me and wants to live the rest of his life with me" she yelled as well

"You know he is a liar" inuyasha said

"He also was on the search of shards before he doesn't have that chance anymore he wants a relationship with me, he got me back home and you were always in the way when he wanted to love me so much so don't tell me what I can or can't do you asshole" she yelled at the top of her lungs

Inuyasha held his ears back because she yelled so hard for the first time he couldn't retort back and instead gripped her shirt and got her up the stairs ready to hit her as Naraku punched him hard on the face causing him to fall down the stairs "Don't you dare hurt her like that ever again you half breed" Naraku said icily

"Are you okay Kagome" he said nicely

"I am thanks to you; I thought he would rough me up"

"If he tried I would hurt him so hard you won't be able to recognize him" he said to comfort her and she smiled and told inuyasha to sit and he fell to the ground just as he got up groaning.

Kagome kissed her beloved on the lips "Come on let's get you some normal clothes if you want to stay around here" as she led him to the room

"Well now this seems to be very comforting here, I'm sorry that I never gave you a single second to yourself when I was getting the jewel shards" Naraku said

"Well that's in the past and my future is with you so let's be happy" she said sincerely

"Yes I do believe you're right" Naraku said as he kissed her on the lips one last time before sitting down on her bed letting her lay her head on his shoulder. Indeed they will have a perfect life together from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

A look at the new future

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, hellfire or evanescence

While Kagome dozed off he wondered what the wedding would be for him and her but he shouldn't do that until she feels ready for this kind of commitment, all he needed was her consent to marry him because he loves her so much. It was night and Kagome was woken up from her mother's voice calling them for dinner and Naraku followed her down. When they arrived at the dining room Inuyasha was sitting down across from where Kagome and Naraku sat down. Inuyasha just glared at his most hated enemy, he'll never forgive him for punching him in the face and all past thing the dark demon had done.

While Kagome and Naraku were eating their food a knock came from the door and Inuyasha answered the door as Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Rin and Kikyo were at the door. Naraku knew this by their scents and decided to have a barrier be placed round him Kagome, and Sota the only one allowed enter was kagome's mother. When Inuyasha came in contact with the barrier he was pushed back into the wall 'Damn he must've made his barrier stronger or Kagome is helping him' inuyasha cursed in his mind and looked at Sesshomaru "Can you help me out"

"And why should I little brother" he said icily

"Because I want to have naraku killed" Inuyasha yelled

"He was dead once I'm sure he can have his life the way he wants it, he doesn't bother me I won't bother him"

"Sesshomaru, Kikyo can you help me" he pleaded to his lover

"Sorry I was brought to life once again I don't want to die again or make Naraku mad, let him have his relationship with Kagome" She said simply

"Argh, I'll do it myself" he said as he tried one last time to open the barrier and failed miserably again

Later Kagome headed up to her room to see Kagura, Kanna and Hakudoshi holding Akago in her room 'Wow now that I brought naraku to the future everyone is seeming to pop up'

"Kagome" Naraku called as he caught up to her and was just as surprised as she was seeing his detachments alive. At least the one before Moryomaru, that is until a knock at her door came and saw Koga and Kaede there 'the well must be opening for everyone'. That's when Kagura walked forward "Hi kagome long time no see, and you are back from the underworld naraku thought you died"

"The feelings mutual kagura, but you are free so you may choose whatever you want as long as you don't bother my relationship with Kagome understand" he warned her

"I understand crystal clear now I will make my leave" she said as she left the room and went downstairs.

"Kagome have you made a commitment with Naraku"

"Yes I have kaede, I love him very much and someday in the future we will be married and have children and a good life" she said with hope

"Kagome you're willing to spend your life with him" Koga interjected

"She came to me of her own accord so don't push her, you can be as worse as Inuyasha sometimes" Naraku said bitterly protecting Kagome from the wolf

"She isn't yours to keep"

"Yes she is she said she would marry me and that makes it clear that she is mine and mine alone" Naraku finished with a smirk and a glint in his crimson eyes "Any more wolf"

"No" Koga said and walked out of the room embarrassed

As soon as everyone slept downstairs Naraku made his time comfortable sleeping with Kagome and she was comfortable sleeping with him.

Indeed she is happy how things turned out, she has her beloved and her family and friends are in the same area. She hopes that the time ahead of her come to pass as the best for her and her alone. The next morning Kagome got up first to listen to her tunes on her MP3 first off was anything for you by evanescence and then Hellfire from the hunchback of notredame and that is when Naraku decided to wake up.

"Did you ask me permission to get out of bed?"

"It's my house so it's my rules, just because you asked me to marry you and I answered yes doesn't mean that you are the boss now" Kagome said

"Well my beauty has to ask me to get out of bed first I'm very stubborn and I want to keep you to myself" Naraku said as he massaged kagome's head

"I love you, you know that" She said hugging him

"And I love you as well, anyway you see it" he said smiling

"Naraku"

"Yes kagome"

"Love you"

"Love you too" she said as she watched the sun rise and thought of how the future will be for them both. Naraku shared her view and her thought smiling with her as well.


	4. Chapter 4

A situated commitment

Disclaimer I don't own inuyasha or references to inuyasha the final act episode 20, or the show transformers armada

Kagome looked over to her future husband who was looking outside at the current time. She tried to get his attention by touching his back and succeeded when he turned his head towards hers

"Why kagome dear what do you want to talk to me about" Naraku asked

"Do you think that I can sleep with you soon?"

"You may, but wouldn't you want to wait until after we are wedded and mated to me so that when we both have children together that they are healthy and lively and both of us as well" He explained

"I guess" Kagome said furrowing her brow

"Otherwise we could have better time making children once we are married to each other so your mom doesn't grow suspicious of us being so quiet in our bedroom together"

"Yeah I forgot about mom" she shook her head "How I can be so foolish"

"You are not you were just thinking of what we both want to do with our futures, it makes me think how I could've had you so long ago but every obstacle was in my path, all these times I would try ways to capture you against your will but that would be forcing you, I had nothing that could let you love me for me because I was your enemy and all I had on my mind was killing you all, it took me dying to learn that it was me that kept from having you to myself, if I wasn't the selfish bastard that I was I could've had you to my own forever" he said holding her hands

"No it is the way of demons and onigumo was a hindrance to you so it was hard that what you really wanted was hidden under the problem of kikyo and your way of kidnapping me or holding me hostage was your way of saying that you wanted me badly and you really wanted me as your own but that time with trying to kidnap me sucking me into your body I wouldn't have died would I"

"You wouldn't I just wanted to intimidate inuyasha, it is sort of my habit making that dog squirm"

"And you had gripped me and strapped you to my body why?"

"Well it felt nice and having you to my body that close kept inuyasha at bay"

"Perv"

"I am not a pervert, not like that monk anyway" Naraku said

"You tried to take me away too"

"Well I wanted you and I had enough I wanted you since the first day I met you"

"I know and even though my group made me think the same way but I felt something about you that made me feel like me in your eyes and not inuyasha's"

"Tell me my sweet what makes you be so kind to me in the first place"

"Well I always know that I see that there is good in any person human or demon and that if I work my love hard enough that I would help that person; you naraku were very lonely and no one ever loved you because you were misunderstood like any half demon is, in ways we are similar but in total different circumstances like who we were before and that we have a different sort of love and we needed a certain thought of life and separation to find out and now you are mine" Kagome explained herself to him of how his feelings worked and she was right

"So that is correct now I think we should go down our family is waiting"

"Sure" she said as she took her arm in his downstairs

"Hey sis" Sota called "Want to watch transformers armada"

"Well if naraku decides to" Kagome said to her younger brother

"What is this 'Transformers that you speak of' that your sibling watches" Naraku said in confusion

"It's about a bunch of alien robots coming to earth with two different sides of the same robots fighting against one another"

"That is pretty confusing" he said as Sota turned the volume up and the characters started talking "Hey one of them sounds like Sesshomaru"

"Well it could be the same voice actor" Sota said breaking the fourth wall

"Voice actor"

"Don't think to highly about it" Kagome said

Well Kagome thinks that somehow something will get good in the next couple of days or so will happen and get exciting for everyone as Naraku followed her outside to the sacred tree in her home.

"Why are we sitting under this tree?"He asked

"Well it would be a good luck charm for our upcoming marriage, my mom told me that when she got into a petty argument with mine and sota's dad that it strengthened the commitment and there was love to bring to the whole world around them to agree"

"That's good I would do anything to have you for myself my beauty" he said as he kissed her neck and to her cheek

"Then the feelings are mutual" she said as she blushed and kissed him on his lips and his neck

"When will this day of commitment be?"

"Say in about three months" Kagome said with a smile. Naraku smiled back knowing that soon enough Kagome will be his.


	5. Chapter 5

You are my forever

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or the song from daft punk

Warning lemon if you don't want to look skim to the end of that part

"So what to do now" Kagome said to her beloved naraku

"Well we might want to make sure we stay true to one another so that nothing bad happens on our day of commitment" He said sincerely

"Thank you, but there might be one thing I have to do"

"You truly made a commitment with inuyasha"

"No, it was only two months yes I loved him but my three years made me believe what would happen to you since you were purified"

"Well I had time to think with my purified soul outside of the shikon jewel, I was in a hell of a state until a certain spirit saved me from that misery"

"Well even if I feel sorry for you now those are the hell you caused in your last life, even to me"

"I am an asshole, and yes I didn't give a fuck about what I would do to people, I didn't deal bullshit because I am the asshole that everyone hates, why do you think I hated everyone, and I'm telling the truth" He cursed loudly closing his eyes and opens them looking at her with saddened crimson expression and internally hyperventilated

"Naraku, I'm sorry" she said as she hugged him and clung onto him closing her eyes half way "You told me everything and still you are troubled, please don't hurt anymore" she said as her eyes teared and rubbed her fiancé's back "I'm so sorry"

"Thank you kagome, for understanding even though you shouldn't" he said with a low voice and smiled a genuine smile

Instead of answering him she lifted her head to kiss him and he closed his eyes and kissed her back passionately holding her head in place as he insisted her to open her lips with his tongue and she let him gain access and a slight moan escaped her throat, after a short while they stopped kissing for air. They hugged each other and smiled warmly

'I love her so much, I hope I don't screw her life up I want her to have the perfect life after I practically made it before a perfect nightmare how did I live with myself I want her to be the happiest wife she will ever be I don't want to use her anymore' he held her close

'I love him so much, he's so troubled and his life before was a series of puzzles and obstacles, at least he got a second chance but after three years of captivity no wonder he was willing to change, I want to make his life perfect and not a living hell, in my heart he will be the best husband I want him to not be lonely anymore' she petted his face moving his hair away from his eyes and naraku looked at her and gave her a present, an engagement ring of pure diamond the largest ever seen and she squealed and hugged him again

Three months later, the day before

"Kagome oh you will be the most beautiful bride in that altar tomorrow" Sango said as she finished the touches on her pure white silk dress made from some modern and little feudal touches given made by her. Flowers that were very rare in Japan were decorated on this dress creating a veil like articulation and kagome smiled even though she had to hold her breath in

"Tomorrow is the day isn't it"

"Yes it is kagome" Kagura said "I hope it is good"

"It will so don't jinx her"

"Yes indeed tomorrow is the day among days, Naraku will be the luckiest man in the world"

"He sure will, and kagome can you hook me up with inuyasha because I want to marry him" Kikyo said to her

"Of course anything for a friend" she smiled and kikyo smiled back

'Oh Kami please let tomorrow be good for the both of us and please let no one stand in the way of our marriage' she prayed and hoped it returned great

The day of the wedding

"You are going to look great naraku, and kagome will be as well but don't hurt her do you understand me" Koga and Miroku said together

"I will not I promise" Naraku just said

The wedding march music came on when kagome's grandfather walked her down the aisle and naraku looked at his bride she was the image of a goddess in that dress and her aura was the brightest pink he had ever sensed indeed she was delighted to be here and she stepped to the other side when the priest came between them and spoke his words

"We are here today to commemorate this day of holy matrimony between Kagome Higurashi and Naraku Onigumo to share their love for as they both live and breathe, they are to uphold everything that is pure in their hearts and stay forever true to one another, if anyone is to say against this love speak now or forever hold your peace" he said and no one answered "Then do you Naraku Onigumo, take Kagome to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live, to honor her, love her, care for her, through good times and bad times through richer and for poorer, through health and sickness, till death do you part"

"I do" he said with a smile

"Do you Kagome Higurashi take Naraku to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live, to honor him, love him, care for him, through good times and bad times, through richer and for poorer, through health and sickness, till death do you part"

"I do" she said with a smile as well

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" he finished and Naraku held up kagome bridal style literally kissing her and they put on their wedding rings and headed out of the alter after a long night from the reception and were home in the nick of time to catch a flight to their honeymoon area that Kagome's mother and father had gone too in Hokkaido where they had plenty fun together.

"Now it's time for the initiation of mating kagome, you ready for it"

"Yes I am" she said as she took off her clothes and walked over to their comfortable futon and patted the bed for her beloved husband to come over and he did taking his clothes off in a well mannered fashion and put her down on the bed gently as he licked the side of her neck slowly and playing with her breasts and she was moaning loud enough for him to hear and she licked her neck again before sinking his fangs into her soft creamy flesh and a louder moan came from her throat and out of her lips and she sweated a bit because it was new to her. Before she told him to continue Naraku looked at her 'Do you want me to stop if this is your first time?'

"Continue please" she said between pants "Harder, Faster, more playful and more creative please as your wife says" she said with a smile "I'm ready to be taken I submit to you"

He did as she asked as he played with her breasts again and tickled her nipples while he was at it; Kagome was getting full pleasure with every passing second and held her legs around her body nibbling on his flesh earning her a soft playful growl from his lips and he cupped her breasts that earned him a louder moan than before on that even kagome couldn't think she could do and whispered "Please Naraku its time to be creative harder faster better stronger"

"It's no time to be thinking up songs now I will do as you wish my beloved" he whispered back in a silky fashion and licked her mating bite and kissed it as she moaned more and more getting to her climax and her vagina was starting to position itself for her husband to take and take it he did as he positioned his outright penis to her opening and relaxed her more when he finally broke her first area of her flower before pollinating it with his more than ready sperm and kissed her gently on her lips and broke the last barrier and entered her as he pumped more harder and faster and tickled behind her ear and played with it for a second as he was reaching his climax and she screamed low as he finally was done and so was she. Both were sweating and panted that was the best sex she ever experienced firsthand oh it was perfect

"You handled it very well kagome you were amazing" he said panting

"So did you now come on lets go to bed I'm tired" she said panting as well

Both went under the velvety silky black and red satin covers and Kagome curled herself in her husband's chest breathing normally now and sleeping easily 'A dream come true'. Naraku fell asleep as well keeping her securely in his arms and waited for the next morning when they would return home.

Morning came and Naraku was the first to awaken seeing his beautiful wife sleeping under the covers with a very happy smile on her face and he smirked as he looked outside and stretched before he put his clothes on and fixing his hair. Kagome decided to wake up as well and stretched as she walked over to her dressed husband and kissed him on the lips before dressing herself "Morning honey"

"Morning my beauty slept well" Naraku said with a satisfied look in his crimson eyes

"Fantastic" she said smiling as she headed for the bathroom brushing her teeth and fixing her hair into a ponytail

"I see so we better so the flight to Tokyo will be at three so we can have breakfast and lunch" he said putting everything in his head

"Well we'll do that in a sec but can we look outside for just a little bit"

"Yes my dear whatever you say" he said leading her to the balcony of their luxurious hotel room and she smelled the clean air smiling before she walked out and gathered everything they brought along for the trip and headed out for some breakfast. She had a cheese omelet like the time she made it before and sipped some orange juice before feeding her husband some since he only ordered tea and he liked it and they had a great time talking about things that happened. When they headed for lunch kagome ordered her and naraku some tiny sandwiches and a salad looking happy at her handsome husband who took her yesterday and he smiled back. After lunch she bought some flowers and a good luck charm for her and naraku with their names on it before seeing a photo booth and taking a picture of him with love faces and silly faces before heading out to take them laughing and got in a few minutes early to catch the plane back home and if anybody touched his kagome they would regret it. When they arrived home she noticed something different with the house, there was an extra bedroom for the two to sleep in and she hugged her mom saying thank you and headed up to their room.

"Well what should we do my beloved" Naraku asked passionately

"Well if you could grant me a few moments of your time with me I want to tell kikyo something"

"And what would it be my love" he said

"That I would have her hookup with inuyasha so she can marry him"

"That would be splendid that way I can have you all to myself"

"Thank you" she said as she kissed him on the lips before heading out the door to meet kikyo

'I can smell something different with my love, I believe I shall tell her later and she will be delighted with the news' he thought with a smirk and wondered where to start with her once she enters the house and the room they will soon occupy for the rest of their marriage and bonding.


	6. Chapter 6

The big news

Kagome walked into the house looking for her beloved husband and trotted upstairs seeing him looking out the window and sat next to him patting his shoulder

"Hey there handsome, how are you feeling" she said smiling

"I'm good and you my beauty"

"I'm fine, just a little tired" she said yawning and laid her head on Naraku's shoulder closing her eyes

"Sleep tight my love" he said in her ear and held her body close to his and kissed her on her head

Two-Four Weeks later

Kagome was at a meeting with Kikyo about her being engaged to Inuyasha and she suddenly felt something weird with her abdomen and she told kikyo to let her run to the bathroom and rushed into one of the open stalls and puked. After three times at it she went and looked in her purse for a pregnancy test and used it on her vagina. She looked and saw a pink plus sign and widened her eyes, she came out looking for words to say but nothing came up.

"Are you all right kagome?" kikyo said concerned as her friend sat down in the chair she occupied in the restaurant

"I'm good kikyo"

"But you don't look good maybe I should call naraku and have him pick you up"

"No I'm fine"

"But kagome"

"I'm, I'm pregnant" she blurted out

"Really oh you must be so lucky"

"Well I don't feel good, I want to go home and sleep"

"Kagome, are you okay" Naraku said rushing into the restaurant and to his wife

"Naraku"

"I'm here honey" he said as he picked her up and said thanks to kikyo for keeping her company and went out and noticed the scent again 'so she is pregnant is she, splendid' he said smiling and carried her home to get some rest

"Kagome" Was all that was said and Kagome woke up to her husband looking concerned "How are you feeling"

"Um I feel weird and did I tell you that I'm pregnant" she said crossing her arms closing her eyes

"I would've told you earlier but your body told you first" he said bluntly and put his hands on her developing belly and kissed her on the neck "Everything will be all right for you and our baby"

"I want a daughter"

"That can be arranged don't worry everything will be all right for you I promise you that, you just felt sick today a little rest and relaxation will get your spirits up"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome my dear" he said as she slept in his arms once more. Soon his child will come to this world and he will make kagome the most happiest she will ever feel in her life.


End file.
